Love of the Strawhats First Mate
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Full Summary inside, non-yoai. Zoro/Tashigi. Please R&R first of my mini series of oneshots


_**Title: Love of the Strawhats: Zoro**_

_**Pairing: Zoro/Tashigi**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything about it except some OC characters.**_

_**Summary: Zoro and Mihawk finally have their awaited showdown.. Surrounding them, the infamous Strawhats, the new Pirate Kings and Yonkou Red-hair Shanks with the Red hair Pirates, all the Shibukai, Marines and most of all.. Commodore Smoker's crew with his Sergent Major.. Tashigi..**_

_**Author's note: This is what I feel might happen in the fight. It might not happen. I'm not sure, this is a Zoro/Tashigi fic. No Yaoi, don't like.. don't read.. Please R&R Oneshot**_

2 years had passed, 2 years since they had left East Blue and entered the Grand Line, 20 months since they entered the New World via Mermen Island. It took them 20 months and they conquered the grand line, beat Shank's Red Hair pirates plus reaching and leaving Raftel, the final island and found the infamous treasure One Piece.

Now on they are back in the East blue, they were in Louge Town after leaving 24 months ago with a total bounty of:

**8.650 million Beri.**

"Straw hat" Monkey D, Luffy – 2 Billion Beri - Captain

"Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro – 1.5 Biliion Beri - First Mate

"Black Leg" Sanji – 1.3 Billion Beri - Chef

"Sniper King" Usopp - 1 Billion Beri - Sniper

"Cyborg" Franky – 900 Million Beri - Shipwright

"Dead Man" Brook – 850 Million Beri - Musican

"Demon Child" Nico Robin – 700 Million Beri – Archaeologist

"Burglar Cat" Nami – 300 Million Beri - Navigator

"Basher" Tony Tony Chopper – 50 Million Beri - Doctor

Over the months, they had raised the bounties to those that come close to even the former Pirate King, Gol D Roger or also know as Gold Roger's bounty, and the Marines recognized their skills more than ever when they fought alongside Whitebeard during that war for Portgas D, Ace.

Now standing opposite one another two swordsmen right on the concrete port standing at around 6ft tall each, one had a huge Black Sword, also known as the World's Strongest Sword:

_Meito: Kokutou Yoru_

Dressed in blue pants, and a black and red overcoat with a huge brim hat, and eyes that reminds anyone of a Hawk, the World's Greatest Swordsmen and one of the remaining Shichibukai, Dracule 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk.

Opposite of him, fighting with the infamous, unique and variable Santoryu Style. Three of the world's greatest sword in his hands and mouth:

_Meito: Wado Ichimonji – earned by receiving if from Koshiro Sensai_

_Meito: Shuusui – won from Samurai Ryuuma of the infamous Wano Country._

_Meito: Shodai Kitetsu – won after Sandai Kitesu was broken in the very same match._

And the dream of the World's Greatest Swordsmen in his gasp, dress in black pants, a white T-shirt, a green Hamaraki and a black bandanna. The Infamous "Pirate Hunter", Roronoa Zoro.

"Zoro.. I've awaited for this day for a long time, are you ready to surpass me.. the world.. and this Sword?" said the World's Greatest Swordsman, pointing his just as infamous black sword at the said Pirate Hunter with his arm outstretched.

A smirk appeared on the green haired swordsman face, "bring your best and don't hold back.." was the answer from the mouth holding onto the white hilted, white sword.

"I've awaited a long time to face you with this sword.. the winner of this shall hold the very title you want.. World Greatest Swordsman.."

Zoro nodded and in split moments, both of them started charging towards one another. Both brought their swords to one side, drawn back and they clashed all four swords parried with one another, the air above almost split into two like when Whitebeard and Red Hair clashed.

"Very good..you have certainly improved a lot.. Zoro.." the Shichibukai mentioned as he pushed Zoro back freeing themselves from the locked in clash.

Zoro didn't answer, "_Tatsu Maki_..." was the only words that escape him as he charged towards Mihawk placing the two swords at his side. In a split moment again, the two could be seen clashing as Zoro spin around.

As strong as it was, Mihawk only smiled at the face of the attack as he blocked it with _Kokutou Yoru_ before sending slices of purple energy.

The Pirate Hunter saw it coming and dodged them before he charged forward after Mihawk and started sending a barrage of slashes. But Mihawk wasn't known as the World's Greatest Swordsman for nothing, taking the chance to attack between blocks, but Zoro has improved considerably as well, able to parry Mihawk's blows with _Wado Ichimonji _in his mouth.

It went on for awhile, when suddenly both of them went pass one another's defense and ended up behind each other with their backs facing one another and their swords in front of them as if they had sliced something, seconds went pass like it were minutes as everyone watched, amazed and honored.

Never have they been in such presence and feel such powerful auras emitted, not during the war not during a normal fight but when they are two of the best Swordsmen. It had to be that way, even for the many fellow skillful Swordsmen, Brook, Koby and Tashigi, even Shanks could feel it. From where Luffy is standing, he could feel a faint _Haki _working out from his First Mate's body.

"Shanks..?" he asked quietly.

"Yes..?" was the serious, for once in a blue moon, answer from Shanks who was watching with a smile on his face happy his once almighty rival has found a suitable opponent in his place.

"Do you feel something from Zoro?" Luffy asked again not taking his eyes away from the battle..

Shanks just nodded his answer as he took a silent sip of Sake from his mug.

Back in the battle, they stood there until eternity passed when suddenly both of them dropped onto a knee, a faint slash across their torsos appeared, drawing blood as they were somehow able to draw blood from one another.

Many morals would have been damaged but one thing gave a smirk onto their faces and that was, a powerful opponent. Someone who will make them to go lengths just to beat them and it has been a long time since they both had felt it.

For Mihawk, ever since he had been titled the World's Greatest Swordsman. He spend his time 'haressing' people and killing them with his fierce yet gentle skill with the World's greatest Sword, _Kokutou Yoru_ But it was until he met Zoro and was touched by his dream when he smiled and said:

"It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Discover your true self, the true world, become stronger! However long it may take, I shall await you at the top. Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!!!"

For Zoro, ever since he lost to Mihawk, he trained ever more and got to a point where there was no one who could give him a challenge like Mihawk now he had lived up to the Shichibukai's words. He got to the top and challenged the very man to a fight.

"_108 Pound cannon!_" Zoro shouted as he send an air cannon at Mihawk.

The Swordsman smiled, "good.. come at me more!" he shouted sending a purple slice of energy to intercept with the compressed air creating a small explosion in mid air.

"Wow!"

"What power.."

"Incredible.."

"They are literally monsters..!"

Could be heard from the Marines members and some of Shank's rookie members.

As the battle continue to drag on, Zoro had went serious and angry enough to use _Kiki – Kyutoryu – __Asura_, but Mihawk wasn't known as the World Greatest Swordsmen for nothing, as he parried and attack.

The two just would not give up. They wanted to fight this to a point where they couldn't stand any longer and they will continue as long as they can still draw blood from the other.

An hour dragged on just like that, as wounds bleed through them and their torn clothes, they knew they were too tired, they were breathing heavily and almost unable to move from their spots while on one knee each when suddenly,

"Zoro!"

"What is it Hawk Eyes!"

"I have witnessed your amazing skill and power.. but like myself you are at your peak.."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"One last shot... one last shot whoever stands at the end wins.."

Zoro smirk and nodded at that request, they were 10 feet away from one another exactly the same as when they had first fought 2 years ago. He held his three swords in a way where _Shodai Kitestu _and _Shuusui_ were at an angle against each other and started to spin them.

Mihawk too smirk took a stand with his _Kokutou Yoru _drawn back.

In moments again, they charged at one another, Zoro continue to spin his swords while running towards his opponent, while Mihawk got ready to send his sword forward, in two seconds.

"_Santoryu Ougi Sanzen Sekai!!"_

_Clank! Clank! Clack!_

The two stood in a way that they had like the last time. The first time they fought as their eyes remained closed as they waited.

This time... the one who had stand till the last.

"Roronoa Zoro!!" someone shouted and the Strawhats cheered loudly as everyone watched in shocked and surprise.

Shanks smiled, "good for you, Zoro.. you have achieved your dream after Luffy got his.. I am happy that I gambled my hand for this future..." he said quietly as he left with the rest of the Red Hair Pirates.

Chopper and a Marine doctor immediately rushed to their patients, "Zoro, are you alright?" Chopper asked as he examined the injured, worn and still smiling Pirate Hunter.

"Of course..." he said quietly as his vision blur and blackout but not before his thought came, 'I've done it Kuina... I've became the greatest... I have kept our promise..' as a smile grew on his face.

Mihawk too had blacked out and the other Shichibukai's have started to clear everyone out, while the Strawhats left quietly and stealthy enough to avoid everyone except one.

When Zoro came around, they were already on the Thousand Sunny on their way away from Louge Town, when he awoke he was also shocked to see a head of blue hair on his left arm since his right arm was on the wall side of the bed.

"Kuina?" he asked.

The figure slowly awoke and immediately he noticed a slight difference and remembered that Kuina has gone on to a better land. She rubbed a eyes from her sleep and looked towards Zoro.

"Oh, you're awake...?" she asked.

"What the hack are you doing here?! Guys!!" Zoro shouted at the top of his lungs as she shoved her away.

They came running into his room asking, "what? Zoro is awake?? He owes me money!!"

"What happen?? Did you attack a woman you Morimo!!"

"Is something wrong???"

"Are you awake??? Are you still in pain???"

"What is it?! I want my meat!!"

"Oh Bushido-san, are you alright?"

"Oi Swordsmen you feeling Supa?!!"

"Oh, Zoro-kun, I see you're awake, although I don't have eyes to see through!! Yohohoho. Skull joke!"

As they crowed around him, they didn't seem to notice the blue hair girl beside him except for maybe Sanji.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he asked as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Chopper.

"No sitting up and rest and she is here to look after you" the reindeer devil fruit user said.

Zoro was slightly confused and just had it when his right hand moved to his waist instinctively and he noticed that it was just his waist and quickly shouted, "where are my swords?!" as everyone just left.

"Right there.." the girl said quietly pointing to the three swords sitting on the rack, gotten for him by Luffy, at the bottom of his bed.

"What are you doing here anyway? And how you even convince them to let you stay.." Zoro started leaving his eyes closed and his body rested.

"I've quit the Marines.. I've decided.. I want to be with you.. I don't know why.. I just want to.. you know?" she started.

Zoro was surprised to hear that but of course his straight resting face didn't show it and with his eyes closed there was no way to let the girl know his thoughts on it, 'So do I.. Tashigi.. so do I...'

The girl kept quiet when she didn't hear a reply for awhile than suddenly soft snoring could be heard from the sleeping swordsman, she just quietly got up and took her own Meito.

_Shigure_

And left the sleeping swordsman, she walked up the stairs and bumped into someone. She quickly got up and started apologizing, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm really clumsy when I'm not fighting, sorry!" she started.

When the voice of the person answered, "it's ok, now you just owe me money!"

Tashigi was surprised and looked at the person to find the Ship's Navigator, "oh, Nami-san.. sorry.. but money?" she started.

"I'm just kidding" the orange hair girl answered, "it's just great to have another girl on the ship beside Robin.." she continued.

"Oh.." Tashigi smiled and continue, "so where are we off to now?"

"Somehow I was able to find out that Zoro is from the Village of Shimotsuki and thats where we're headed.. I think he'll want to go back there after all. It's been years since he started as a Bounty Hunter.."

'That would be nice.. maybe I'll find out the origins of his _Wado Ichimonji_..' she thought and said aloud, "well, lets tell him when he gets up.."

Nami nodded and they went back up to the deck talking about stuff.

And just like that a day passed, the sun started rising when Zoro awoke again, this time he felt better and felt relaxed and energized. He smiled and got off the bed, slipped on his boots and went towards the sword rake on his bed, right at the top. _Wado Ichimonji, Shodai Kitestu _and finally _Shuusui._

He picked them up and tied them into a bundle at his right hip before he stepped out the room with his right hand resting on them as usual. As he stepped out onto the deck, he could see everyone on the deck doing their usual as his thoughts just came into him as he thought of what they were doing.

Luffy? Eating..

Ussop? Inventing stuff as usual.

Nami? Keeping them on course.. what else

Chopper? Reading up stuff

Sanji? Cooking and smoking...

Franky? Keeping watch

Robin? Drinking some tea while reading with Chopper

Brook? Playing some music

Tashigi? Ok why do I care? But there she is, training..

As he walked onto the deck everyone slowly stopped what they were doing when suddenly,

"Zoro! You're fine!! Yeah!!! Have some meat with me!!!!"

"So you're fine, Morimo.." but was responded by a death glare.

"Get well soon, Bushido-san.."

"Are you feeling Supa!?"

"Zoro!! You're fine, how are you feeling? Good thing you didn't suffer real major stuff.."

"Roronoa Zoro.. are you okay?"

He just nodded to them all smiling, 2 years.. and nothing has changed than he asked, "where are we headed to now?"

"Take a guess, take a guess!" Luffy cheered smiling widely.

Zoro thought and thought and came to an answer, "Arlong Park?? The Baratie?? Luffy's home?? Visit Usopp's girl??"

"No silly! Shimotsuki Village!" Luffy cheered with the same smile that has won over so many friends and allies.

The Santoryu Master just stared in disbelief, when he asked, "why?"

"Someone once told me that, it was a village that has many known Dojos" Nami answered.

"Yup and you being a swordsman and all, thought you might like it" Luffy finished.

He didn't say anything and nodded, "thanks.." he answered before going back to his room but he was quietly followed by the Swordswomen.

"Something is bothering you right?" she asked.

Zoro had already felt her but he just didn't want to answer.

Tashigi just followed him to his room and ask again, "can I know?"

The Swordsman look at her and say, "and why you want to?"

"Maybe I will know why you are unwillingly to fight me.. Because I just have a feeling it does not have to do with me being a girl.."

Zoro looked at her and sighed, "Fine.." he started.

"So are you gonna tell me?"

"Are you gonna shut up and not tell anyone?"

The female swordsman nodded and he started, "Many years ago.. I used to live there.. I was a Swordsman as well, and I was so good I started to win against even adults.. there were many Dojos there and I would always seek them out and fight their Sensai or top Student who always lose to me.. than the day came when I lost.. and guess what.. it was a girl.."

"Really? Do you mind the one I remind you of?"

Zoro nodded and continued, "I lost to her for 2000 fights.. not once I have won until one day I challenged her to a match with real swords.. she used this.. _Wado Ichimonji _you say..? It belongs to her family and when we had that match.. I lost again.. I've decided than. That I will be the World's greatest swordsman. And she told me.. how lucky am I to be born a boy.. I can achieved that dream while she couldn't..."

"What happened than?"

"I told her.. she was my goal.. my dream and the person I want to beat eventually.. telling me that her chest developing will stop her was an insult.. I said, if she wanted to .. than we'll both meet at the top one day and fight once more when one of us holds that title.."

"Than how did she...?"

"She fell off the stairs the next day.. and died.. I cried for once.. and vowed with her sword and her horner.. I will take that title on her behalf.."

"So what are you gonna do when we get there?"

Zoro already had something in mind and said it out, "I want to take you to my Sensai as the knowledgement of me achieving the dream to be the World's Greatest Swordsman"

Tashigi looked at him and smiled, "I'll be happy to.."

A day passed and from Shimotsuki Village's edge a ship could be seen in the distance, one with a Lion's head at it's front and a Jolly Roger with a Strawhat. Kids were running around panicking while some of the Dojo students ran to a certain Dojo where a young-looking man already in his mid-60s sat smiling as he overlooked some young kids training.

"Sensai!"

"Koshiro Sensai!!"

Were the calls for him.

"What is it, young ones?" the bespectacled Sword Master asked.

"Pirates! Off the coast and coming here!"

Koshiro nodded and grabbed a nearby Katana before preceding to the said place.

As the ship stopped at an empty port, Luffy was of course very excited to look around and sight-see. And the others of course wanted to take a look around but for Zoro, it was just coming home.. after so many years.

It still looked the same and all but what caught his eye was right there, Koshiro himself. The one master he have not won yet.

"Sensai..." he greeted as he kneel down in front of him.

"Get up Zoro.. people are watching me.. especially since the World's Greatest Swordsman is the one kneeling.." he said quietly.

Zoro nodded and got up, "how have you been Sensai?"

"Same then and now.."

Zoro smiled, "it's been so long sensai.."

Koshiro nodded in response.

"Sensai.. theres also someone I would like you to meet.." Zoro started and gestured for Tashigi to come over.

"Oh, is this? It can't be... Kuina?" he asked.

"No.. sadly.. Sensai this is Tashigi.. I brought her because she is like an exact copy of Kuina.."

"I see, I'm sorry Tashigi-chan.. my mistake. You just remind me so much of my late daughter.."

"Its ok.. I've gotten that a lot from someone already.."

The Master just smiled, "lets head back to the dojo shall we? The kids will be excited to see the Roronoa Zoro.."

As they all split up Tashigi and Zoro followed the older Master to the very Dojo Zoro had lived in many years ago, the very Dojo he vowed to be the world's greatest swordsman and the very place he lost in a fight except to Mihawk.

As they entered the main room where there was a collection of some beautifully made katanas Zoro kneel down in front of the Master and presented him with the very sword that belong to him and Kuina with his head bowed.

The _Wado Ichimonji_

Tashigi was shocked at the presentation, "Zoro? What are you doing? Giving away a Meito just like that when you told me you wouldn't give it up to anyone!"

"Tashigi quiet.. I'll explain.." he hissed and said, "Sensai, years ago.. when Kuina passed on.. I asked you for this very sword that you owned under your name and horner.. now I return it to you as acknowledgement that I have achieved that very goal and dream that I took this sword for.."

Koshiro looked at it while Zoro continued, "Sensai.. you taught me many things that I only figure out in battle many years later but.. it was your words and Kuina's promise that spurred me on.. this sword.. this _Wado Ichimonji_.. has served it's purpose for both me and her.. and now I return this sword to you and her as the blade that belong to the World's Greatest Swordsman's teacher.."

Koshiro smiled and said, "Zoro.. I cannot accept this Sword.."

Zoro looked up and asked, "why not?"

"Because.. after a Meito is given.. it has to been won back in a fight.." Tashigi explained.

"Than I'll return it to Kuina.. she has won me 2001 times.. she deserve my _Shodai Kitestu _and _Shuusui_ that belongs to the once great Samurai Ryuuma from the Wano Country.." Zoro answered.

"Zoro.. I'll not accept this swords.. they have traveled with their partners and you for a long time.. I will not accept them for Kuina and I'm sure that she will want you to have them as well.."

Zoro just sighed and smiled than said, "Fine.. I'll keep them in her memory.."

Koshiro nodded and said, "than Zoro.. how bout we have a match.. the World's Greatest Swordsman and his teacher.. here and now.."

The Pirate Hunter nodded and picked up the three swords, placed them at a side and took up three wooden ones as the match begin.

It ended as the sun went down with the World's Greatest Swordsman at the top, winning the master he never won.

"Thank you Master.. thank you for this fight.." he said.

Koshiro nodded and answered, "now go, it's time for you to go back.." before looking to the girl and said, "Tashigi.. it has been a pleasure to have met you and be able to see what my daughter may have looked like now.. if she were still alive.. please look after Zoro in her place.. I'm sure she will like that"

Both her and Zoro nodded and together they left and headed towards the pier.

"So thats why you wouldn't give it up to anyone? Because it already belongs to someone?" Tashigi suddenly asked.

Zoro smiled and answered, "yes.. Kuina will always be at my side as I win my fights.. but she will be here though this Sword.. and you.."

The ex-marine smiled and answered, "now I know the true meaning of love.."

The World's Greatest Swordsman smiled and hugged the girl who reminds him so much of the girl he once loved. And is now the one he loves as they shared a kiss under the moonlight before they headed back to the ship and headed for...

Their next trip into the East Blue.. Usopp's hometown where they will meet Kaya again.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And thats it, hope you have enjoyed it.. please Read and Review!! Criticize and praise all you want :)**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Tatsu Maki – Dragon Twister**_

_**Kiki – Kyutoryu – Asura – Demon Spirits Nine Swords Style Asura**_

_**Santoryu Ougi Sanzen Sekai – Three Swords Style Ultimate Technique: Three Thousand Worlds.**_

_**Hope that everyone is in character, please R & R. Till the next sequel!**_


End file.
